Man of Steel, Woman of Ice
by Queen Elsa of Arendelle
Summary: MOS-Verse. Rocketed to Earth as an infant from the doomed planet Krypton, young Kal-El crash landed on Earth but not where they his parents intended. Kal-El lands up in Weselton and is adopted by a farmer couple.With his powers Kal-El must help Princess Anna find her sister Queen Elsa of Arendelle and stop an eternal winter from taking over the kingdom permanently. R &R. No Flames.


"Lara." The man said hugging his wife who was currently in tears as she held the sleeping baby in her arms.

"No! Not yet, it's too soon," she cried. "It's too soon," she closed her eyes and kissed her sons head. Jor-El placed his hand on her shoulders and looked down at Kal-El.

"My love, the hour is nearly here. If he doesn't get sent soon than he will certainly die with us." Jor-El said trying to reason with his wife.

"How can you send our son away, as if it were nothing? She spoke trying to commit everything to memory; sight, sound, and every other senses she had to her son.

"I should be the one that sees his steps in growth; not some stranger on a strange planet. What if they don't like him, if they don't treat him well?" Lara argued as her husband.

"He'll be an outcast. They'll kill him." Lara said as her husband began to walk over to a space pod. Jor-El gave his wife a look in disbelief as he placed his son on the bed of the pod. Jor-El turned to his wife placing his hands on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"How? He'll be a god to them." Jor-El let her go, and proceeded to walk over to his infant son Kal-El who was crying.

"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor-El stated kissing his son's forehead. The bed for the pod began to ascend into the metal sphere. General Zod proceeded to burst through the door.

"Jor-El! Hand over the codex or suffer the consequences," Zod demanded calmly, but the bearded man refused would give in so they got into defensive position around his wife and child.

"Never. You aren't the one who should decide which generation lives on," Jor-El retorted calmly and Zod glared at him furiously.

"Then you both shall die with Krypton!" Zod declared and he lunged towards Jor-El in hand to hand combat. While Jor-El fought against Zod Lara stayed at the controls trying to finish the launching sequence quickly. Unexpectedly, Zod stabbed Jor-El with a hidden dagger through the chest and he slumped to the floor eyes dulled, lifeless.

"No, Jor-El!" Laura screamed in horror and she proceeded to finish the launching sequence for Kal-El's ship. Kal-El's ship took off into the air leaving behind Lara and Zod along with the doomed Krypton

**After the Coup**

"General Zod we hereby banish you and your followers to The Phantom Zone!" Cru-Eth leader of the Kryptonian council announced.

"I will find your son! Do you hear me?! I will find him and kill him!" Zod shouted enraged at the grieving mother, but Lara didn't even so much as flinch at his words. The Council Members solidified them with a black freezing liquid and sent Zod and his followers into the Phantom Zone where they were to remain banished forever. After that, Lara walked away towards the balcony watching Krypton implode all over on the outside.

"Lady Lara don't you wish to hide?" Kelex asked while looking at the woman who held a small sad smile on her face.

"There's nowhere to hide Kelex." Lara said as her former planet fell apart all around her them until finally they died with Krypton in the explosion. The ship flew towards its designated place to land.

**Earth**

**Twenty Three Years Later**

**The Kingdom of Weselton**

**9:00 am**

The brawny young man swung the sword at his opponent who brought his own sword up. The brawny boy removed his sword out of the clash and swung for the head on his opponent who lost his footing and was on the ground as the brawny young man held the sword to his opponent's face.

"I win again Heath." The young man said with a hand held out as his opponent. Heath had grabbed his friend's hand as he was pulled up.

"..I need to get better at sword against you Lars." Heath said to 'Lars' Lars sighed to his friend. Heath frowned as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You know you got a weak heart Heath….Don't overexert yourself." Lars said lightly punching his friend in the shoulder.

"Thanks dad, I know." Heath said with a grin as he and Lars entered the soldier's quarters. Both Heath and Lars had begun to take whatever belongings they both needed.

"I can't believe we were the chosen ones to escort Duke Olan to the Kingdome of Arendelle!" Heath noted happily as Lars grabbed his necklace and placed it around his neck.

"We got lucky Heath, The Kingdom of Arendelle is finally going to be open due to the fact is that it is Princess Elsa's coronation tonight." Lars said as he grabbed his bag as Heath grabbed his night clothes.

"Yeah but the Duke chose **_me_** Lars the guy with a weak heart over other guys who are in better condition…..But then again he chose you because you're a great fighter." Heath said with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

Lars was hailed as '**_The-best-defense-of-Weselton' _**due to the fact is that Lars by himself had strength of fifty men. Lars was easily the strongest soldier of all of Weselton, at the age of eighteen when Lars applied to join the Weselton army he underwent training and was accepted easily into the army.

"Come on Heath your important as well. You're probably one of the best trackers in Weselton." Lars said trying to comfort his best friend. Heath gave an unsure sigh with the hint of a smile and grabbed his own bag as the two took their leave.

**Ten Minutes Later….**

"I knew we shouldn't have had a sword fight." Lars muttered to Heath as they were finished being chewed out by the Duke while on the ship to Arendelle. Heath smirked at Lars's complaint.

"Yeah but, seeing the old gas bag's reaction was totally priceless Lars." Heath muttered to Lars who in turn chuckled at the other's comment. Both young men looked out to the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it Lars?" Heath said looking into Lars's eyes as he looked out to the ocean, lost in thought.

"It is." Lars said as Heath nodded and looked out to the sea in complete silence. Neither Heath nor Lars knew what was in stored for them.

**_End of Prologue._**

**Author's Note: This is a story concept that has been floating around my mind since I saw Frozen last weekend and seeing Man of Steel over the summer. I've decided to crossover both movies. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or ideas leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Read and Review. **


End file.
